You'll See Someday
by Jubilation Bells
Summary: During Ash's Johto journey, something sparks an interesting conversation with Brock about girls and about growing up. Maybe Ash isn't quite as mature as he thinks. Mildly Pokeshippy; Oneshot.


Set some time early on in Johto. Mildly Pokeshippy. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful day in the Johto region early on in Ash's next journey. Our heroes were headed towards Ash's next gym battle. But first, they stopped to take a quick break and meet up with Madison, a chef well known throughout the Johto region for her famous Pokemon food recipes.<em>

"It's so great to meet you, Madison," Brock exclaimed, "as a future pokemon breeder myself, I make all of my own pokemon food as well. I would be honored if you would try one of my recipes."

"Sure, Brock," She said as she reached for a pellet.

"I hope you like it. I make sure all of my pokemon food has a distinct flavor specific to each type of pokemon," He boasted as she took a bite, "the one you're trying right now I made for my Vulpix. It's a little spicy, so it appeals to fire-type pokemon like Vulpix."

"It's true," Ash cut in, "my Charizard and my Cyndaquil both love Brock's recipe."

"I can see why," Madison said, "Brock, you're pokemon food is amazing. It tastes great and I can tell you used all of the essential vitamins and nutrients. Great job."

"Oh yeah, the most important thing about pokemon food is that it contains all of the right nutrients to keep a pokemon strong and healthy. But taste is just as important. If the pokemon doesn't like it, they won't eat it. It can be as healthy as ever, but that wouldn't matter if they refuse to eat it."

"Hey, I remember hearing all about that from Professor Ivy, too," Misty said without realizing.

She quickly covered her mouth afterward regretting bringing up _that name _in front of Brock. But to both her and Ash's surprise, Brock did not fold over in a corner the way he usually did when someone brought up Professor Ivy. Instead, he continued his conversation with Madison. Ash and Misty exchanged knowing glances with each other, but both felt it was best not to talk about this any further.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Ash was still curious about Brock's new reaction, or better, <em>lack of<em> reaction to the mention of Professor Ivy's name. Misty had taken all of her pokemon down to the river to get some exercise, so while the two of them were alone, Ash decided to let his curiosity get the better of him and ask.

"Hey Brock," Ash finally asked, "if you don't mind me asking, what actually did happen between you and Professor Ivy."

Brock didn't say anything at first, he blinked twice and just looked at the younger boy.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just -"

There Brock cut him off with a big, loud sigh. "You'll understand when you're older," he finally said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You'll see someday," Brock vaguely responded again.

Ash yelled angrily, "Why does everyone keep saying that to me? I'm not some little kid, you know. I understand plenty right now!"

Now it was Brock's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked him, "Who said that to you before?"

"Just some jerk gym leader on Trovita Island," Ash replied more quietly this time.

Brock was even more confused now, and he was sure that Ash was not thinking about the same thing he was. "Why would a gym leader say _that_ to you?" Brock asked, still not fully understanding, "Did he insult your battling skills or something?"

"Well, he did, but that's not why he said it. He said it after the battle," Ash replied with his arms crossed.

"Slow down," The older boy instructed, "start at the beginning."

"Well we got to Trovita Island so I could get my third Orange League badge. Misty saved some girl from the water and it turned out that she was the gym leader, Rudy's little sister. After that Rudy kept trying to talk and hang out with Misty and stuff. He barely even paid attention to the match, which was really annoying. His sister kept saying stuff about Misty staying with them, it was weird. But anyway, after I beat him and we were about to leave, he gave her flowers for like the fourth time in two days, and told me I was lucky; that I would understand why when I was older or something like that."

Brock smirked when Ash finished telling his story.

"What?" Ash asked again angrily.

"I think I know what was going on," he laughed.

"You do?"

"It sounds to me like this Rudy guy liked Misty."

"Ok...?" Ash asked with a very matter-of-fact tone still not getting what Brock was implying.

"He liked her, and he probably wanted her to stay there so he could get to know you better. But she left with you instead."

"Of course she did!"

"Uh huh, _luckily_," Brock laughed, "and why do you think that is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, a gym leader with probably a lot of money, great pokemon resources and facilities, who lives in a tropical paradise surrounded by water, Misty's specialty, with a little sister who adores Misty invited her to stay with him, and she chose to keep traveling with you. Why do you think she did that?" He asked again.

Ash stared at him blankly for a moment. "Because she always does? Because she came there with me? Because she's my best friend?"

"...Go on," Brock snickered.

"Um, that's pretty much it, isn't it?"

Brock shook his head at Ash's cluelessness and sighed again. "And how do you think you would have felt if she did stay behind with him. If she wasn't traveling with you anymore?"

"She wouldn't do that," Ash answered immediately.

"That's not what I asked," Brock told him, "_If_ she did leave, how would you feel about that? And how are you so sure she never would?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

Ash just stared at him. He had recently realized that he knew why he wouldn't want Misty to leave him, despite their constant bickering, he liked having her around. It finally became clear that he like _her_. but he certainly couldn't admit that out loud. Not yet anyway. But with all of Brock's strange questions, was he implying that maybe Misty felt the same way?

On some level, Brock knew what Ash was thinking. He sighed one more time, "You know, the sooner the two of you figure this out, the better it will be. For all of us."

Ash gave him another dirty look before changing the subject back to Brock. "Hey you never did tell me what happened with professor Ivy."

"Like I said," Brock laughed, "You'll see someday."


End file.
